Undiscovered
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Age is really only a number, but when you are older then they think that can open a whole new can of worms. Greg is in love, with a girl from a sheltered world and when she's hurt he will move Heaven and Earth to make sure it doesn't happen again. Greg/OC


CSI Fanfiction Greg/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other then weird information.

Needed Information: Warrick is not dead and Grissom did not leave, Sarah left but will be brought back in my story. I'm not very informed in ER procedure so if I'm wrong SORRY. Enjoy.

**Shout Out: **My beta, the adoring **DazzledbytheNorthman** saved me from posting some unsuccessful work. Praise her brain in editing and hopefully she will co-write some details and scenes for this story.

It was dark and surprisingly chilly for mid-summer in Las Vegas, Nevada. A woman with long black locks tumbling down to the middle of her back sat on a bench just outside a club at the edge of the desert. Her almond-shaped eyes creased lightly as a sound came flooding to her ears from the side opposite the parking lot.

"Hello," she said in a light somewhat upbeat tone. It suggested playfulness as she had been waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. "Come on Greg, if you're there talk to me." A said a little more carefully, fear lacing her voice and she could hear the mind numbing sound of beetles and crickets roaming through the late hours of the night.

Her phone began buzzing in her pocket and she picked it up looking at it incredulously then opening it to read the text that it said she had received.

_Hey, _

_I swapped with swing, sorry I'm late paperwork back up and they decided I needed to review some cases. I don't think I'll make it. _

_Love you, G. _

A frown sat on her face now as she read over the message repeatedly and then her eyes scanned the surrounding area finding it eerily silent until the rough sound of boots on gravel filled her ears and a sharp pain hit the back of her skull. She became dizzy and sluggish instantly, as her vision shook in front of her eyes. The darkness hit just as she fell sideways onto the harsh cool ground.

**CSI**

"We have a sixteen year old female with a possible cranial fracture and concussion signs of sexual assault." Said a new medic as they rushed in the young woman who was still bleeding profusely from the blow she had received to her head.

"Where was she found," Asked Crime Scene Analyst Catherine Willows as she took in the broken form of the clearly lovely young woman. She was well developed for sixteen as all the medical team observed as they first looked at the injury sustained to her head and the bruising evident on her inner thighs.

"Just outside "Phantom," the medic answered as he watched the doctors work over the patient carefully.

"Had she been inside?" The blonde asked, as a rule Phantom never allowed minors into the club, so unless this girl had a world class fake I.D. on her person to enter the door she couldn't have been granted access.

"I don't know, your partner would probably know, he was collecting some of the blood and semen samples from the scene when we took off with her." He replied yawning as he noticed the time.

"Here are her clothes," said one of the nurses who had bagged what remained of the victim's clothing and personal effects which included, to Catherine's surprise, a silver bracelet which read 'Transplant Patient, Immune Suppressed."

"Wait a second guys," Catherine pulled the head of the team to her side showing her the bracelet and the older woman's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The entire team went into high alert as they treated their patient as well as they could considering her bracelet. Only one problem persisted as they were looking her over for other injuries, and that was which of the scars decorating her pale body was the incision from her transplant.

"I'm going to head back to the lab with this, call me when she wakes up." Catherine said while looking sadly down on the unconscious girl whose small body was torn apart bit by bit through out her entire life let alone the attack that had happened less than four hours earlier.

**CSI**

"Damn Kris where the hell are you." Greg cursed as his girlfriend's cell phones went straight to voicemail for the seventh time that night. After sending her a text that he would be late Greg had swiftly worked for hours until the massive amount of paperwork dwindled down until only a thin neat pile sat in the middle of the desk.

"Hey Greg, Warrick and Catherine are on a case do you want to help Warrick collect? It's a huge job, lots of fluids; blood and otherwise." Grissom said to the former lab tech who had taken to field work rather well.

"Uh, sure Grissom, where is it?" Greg asked gathering up the pile to return to the "In Progress" box where he kept the majority of the paperwork.

"Phantom, Warrick's already on scene." Grissom answered and Greg felt his throat nearly close up. He was supposed to meet Kris at Phantom around nine; it was now just after one and had been just about that long since he had sent his text to a likely still waiting and semi-furious Kris.

"Uh wait boss," Greg croaked out and Grissom raised his head up from a book he had in his hand. "Did you catch any information on the uh… victim?" Grissom looked at Greg and walked up to him putting his book on the table in front of them and looked at Greg carefully.

"The victim's a young female, approximately sixteen by what the medics said no identification other than a silver medical alert bracelet that said she…" Grissom would have continued if Greg's next words didn't haunt him to his very soul.

"Transplant Patient," Greg's eyes were wide and fearful as his fists clenched at his sides.

"How did you know?" Grissom asked mystified and frightened at the look on the younger analyst's face.

"She almost twenty-two," Greg hissed through clenched teeth and walking around his boss and heading straight for the parking lot.

After slamming shut the door to his Denali, Greg sped off toward the hospital hoping that when he got there he would be able to get some information on her. She had clearly been robbed as she had no I.D. on her, he had been told that there had been fluids; "blood and otherwise." The younger man was praying that the otherwise was not what he thought it was .

**CSI**

"Will you let me the hell out of here?" The young woman howled as she tried to stand for the third time since waking up and once again fell right back down on the stiff hospital bed.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can't discharge you until Social Services gets here to place you." Said the older nurse who had been charged with 'baby-sitting' the aggravated patient until assistance arrived.

"For the love of… AHG! I hate this, is no one listening? Call my aunt, I am twenty-one freaking years old I don't need a damn social worker to 'place me' anywhere." The patient scowled at the nurse and focused her energy on standing again and looking for her clothes.

"Alright dear, your fake I.D. was stolen while you were attacked and you can drop the act." The woman retorted and the patient began seeing things in the distorted red haze that signified her fury flooding through her.

"It's not a FAKE I.D. My name is Kristin Preston age twenty-one born and raised in the state of Ohio until my twenty-first birthday when I moved out here to take care of… OW!" Kris moaned, her uncased hand rushing to her head as it began to throb with her irritation.

"You over did it, I'm sorry for telling you outright like that. But having in your possession at any time a false form of identification is against the law, surely you're aware of this?" The nurse asked helping Kris lay back in the bed even as she protested weakly.

"I know it's illegal, I had friends when I was in High School who got busted with them but it's been a long time for me. I'm being as honest as I can be. I just want to go home." She said squeezing her eyes shut and suddenly opening them again as the mask clad nurse turned to the closed doorway, where the masked figure of Kris' boyfriend was looking inside.

The nurse cracked the door and spoke quietly with Greg and Kris began to get irritated until he showed her his badge and Kris sighed in relief as he rushed through the door landing right at her side while the nurse vanished from the room all together.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're ok." Greg said running his fingers gently along Kris' jaw, where he noticed a nice bruise was forming in the corner.

"I'm glad you're here Greg, God this place is hell. They keep treating me like I'm a child. They also keep saying that I'm lucky my I.D. was taken away because I could be charged with having it in my possession. EVEN IF IT SHOWS MY REAL NAME AND AGE," Kris yelled glaring through the window before falling back onto her pillow as her outburst had caused her head to throb again.

"Baby, you have to calm down. From what I heard you have a concussion and that's the root problem but you also have a broken wrist and twisted ankle plus some bruising…" He looked down not wanting to finish his sentence as he held her hand in his.

"In my nether regions, I know. The only doctor I could stand after I woke up told me. He said he doesn't know if there was… penetration." Kris started fiddling with her hands as tears fell from her eyes and Greg got up on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Greg, they said they won't know for sure until the do a pelvic exam. I can't stand those, in fact I conveniently disappear when a doctor asks when my last one was." Kris shuddered and clung to his shirt.

"Kris, if you want me there, I'm glued to you because I don't want you any more uncomfortable than you're already going to be." She nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of her head lying down at her side and running his fingers through her hair.

"Excuse me, Ms. Preston but…" Catherine's high voice made Greg sit up and Kris with him, her head still on his chest but now it faced the door so she could talk to the woman at the door.

"Greg, what are you…" Catherine wondered as she took in the sight.

"Catherine," he said putting his arm protectively around Kris gently easing her back so that she could easily talk to Catherine.

"She's just a child Greg!" Catherine hissed looking on at the couple only seeing her friend of many years clearly in an embrace with a girl her daughter's age.

"No I'm not." Kris retorted and had to be held back because she was about twenty seconds from putting the blonde's head through the wall.

"Listen Kristin, I understand you have been through a lot and after a few questions the social worker outside will take you to the place they found for you for the night." Catherine said pulling out her notebook not noticing the anger that rolled off of the victim in waves.

"I'm not going anywhere with any Social Worker or answering any of your fucking questions until you acknowledge who I am, in spite of what you have been led to believe." Kris growled standing up all on her own. Just as she was about to stumble forward to haul a punch to Catherine's face, Grissom opened the door catching the angered Kris highly off guard.

"I'm sorry; it seems we weren't clearly informed of your information Ms. Preston. Forgive my colleague on her demeanor to you. Greg, would you like to formally introduce your _friend?_" Grissom requested, handing Catherine a pile of papers he had in his possession which left her awe struck.

"Sorry Grissom, this is my girlfriend Kris and Kris this is my boss Gil Grissom." He pointed them out to one another. "While the shocked one is Catherine Willows." He snipped lightly and kept a hold of Kris' hand just to ensure her safety as well as Catherine's.

"It's nice to meet you Kris," Grissom said extending his arm and Catherine just stood there dumb struck. "Greg, I decided that your abrupt exit would be toward your vacation days, is that alright?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, it is, I'm sorry I took off so quick it's just that…" Greg was cut off as his boss' hand rose to silence his explanation.

"Nothing to it, why don't you take Catherine out into the hall and give the people outside the truth and call some people for Kris. I'll do the questioning myself because you are too close to the case and Catherine has seemed to upset her." Greg begrudgingly nodded and stood giving Kris a soft kiss for good measure and taking Catherine out the door.

Kris looked toward the ground as she sat more stably on the hospital bed and though her head was hurting still having _Catherine_ gone had seemed to lessen the pain.. She sat twiddling her thumbs while Grissom made himself comfortable on one of the chairs on the side of the wall. "Thank you, Mr. Grissom for getting her away from me."

"Well, I figured you were angry when you nearly lunged at her." He grinned whole heartedly and Kris carefully nodded her head.

"People always do that, treat me like a kid. I'll admit I appear young but that's because of my medical history not my freaking age. When your kidneys are pieces of crap at birth and you only have the one you sort of draw the short straw you know?" Kris said grabbing the abandoned ice pack and placing it gently on her cheek when the bruise decided to complain to her.

"Alright, we'll just start off easy then, why were you at Phantom tonight?" Grissom asked simply and as Kris faced him her eyes wet and face red she began to explain.

"I called Greg yesterday before he went on shift. I wanted to tell him something and because Phantom is one of the places I work with I figured I could tell him and still do a little work when he had to go." Kris said stretching her mouth to see if she had gotten 'Lock Jaw' from the bruise.

"Ok, so you wanted to meet with Greg but he never showed?" Grissom asked in a completely professional manner.

"Yeah, well more or less. He sent me a text around nine saying he got called in for the swing shift and most likely wouldn't show." She continued.

"Alright, well do you remember anything that happened during the attack before you woke up here?" The biggest question he had led up to and Kris found herself drawing nearly a blank.

"I don't remember much of anything; I heard a noise, like boots on gravel, I thought that was Greg at first but then I hat just gotten the text. I looked around, got a really strong hit on the back of my head and then I just woke up here with people all over me. All I wanted to know was where Greg was and if my…" she cupped a hand over her mouth and Grissom got a little concerned.

"If your… what Kris?" Grissom asked pulling in closer to carefully taking her hand off of her mouth.

"I uh, my, never mind Mr. Grissom, forget it." She looked away because she could see he was able to read her traitorous emotions easily if she wanted to.

"Kris, tell me." Grissom said and she inhaled really deeply trying to summon the courage from deep within her to say it.

"If my... baby was ok," she said with a sniffle tucking the arm that wasn't holding the ice pack up around her middle.


End file.
